Conference anti-harassment/Adoption
These conferences have adopted a policy similar to our anti-harassment policy. Implement the policy at your conference See Conference anti-harassment for our complete set of resources. Sponsors requiring a policy for all sponsored events * Heroku (background info: "Why Heroku Adopted a Code of Conduct Policy and Sponsored The Ada Initiative" ) * Python Software Foundation * Django Software Foundation * X.Org Foundation * O'Reilly Conferences * Linux Foundation * The Apache Software Foundation * Code for America Speculative Fiction and Fandom Conventions * Oregon Science Fiction Conventions * San Francisco Science Fiction Conventions Free and Open Source Software Conferences General free and open source software conferences * OSDC2010 Code of Conduct * FSF LibrePlanet 2011 * CodeConf 2011 (scroll down to bottom) * FSCONS 2011 (wiki) (Live conference site) * Open Source Bridge 2011-present * OSCON and all O'Reilly events (not derived from this policy) (see OSCON incidents) * OSBridge 2012 * Monitorama * NERDSummit * Open Tech NYC 2013 * Code Mesh London * OpenWest (not derived from this policy) * FOSS Fair 2014 * FOSSETCON 2014 * La Conf 2014 Python conferences * Pycon AU 2011 * PyCodeConf 2011 * PyCon US 2012, 2013, 2014 * EuroPython 2013, 2014 * Montreal Python Workshop * PyCon Japan 2011 * PyCon Korea * PyOhio * Python Brasil 2014 * Python Ireland * SciPy 2014 * Vancouver Python Day Linux conferences * linux.conf.au 2010 anti-harassment policy (scroll down to "Discrimination") (not derived from this policy) * Ohio LinuxFest anti-harassment statement and Conduct Policy 2014 (not derived from this policy) * linux.conf.au 2011 * All Linux Foundation events (LinuxCon, Linux Plumbers, Kernel Summit, etc.) * OpenSUSE conference * All Ubuntu Developer Summits (UDS) * linux.conf.au 2012 * linux.conf.au 2013 * Debian Conference 2013 * Linux Plumbers Conference 2014 * Linux Symposium 2013 * SeaGL 2014 Seattle GNU/Linux Conference * Texas LinuxFest 2014 Drupal conferences * Chicago DrupalCamp 2010 and 2011 (not derived from this policy) * Sydney DrupalCamp 2010 (not derived from this policy) * Drupal Downunder 2012 * DrupalCamp Colorado 2014 * DrupalCamp PA 2014 * DrupalCon Austin 2014 (not derived from this policy) * DrupalCon Munich 2012 * DrupalCon Denver 2012 * DrupalCon Sydney 2013 * DrupalCon Portland 2013 * DrupalCon Prague 2013 * DrupalCorn Camp 2014 * Drupaldelphia * Florida DrupalCamp 2014 WordPress conferences * All WordCamps (includes a link to responding to reports) Ruby conferences * RailsConf 2014 * Madison+ Ruby 2014 * Steel City Ruby 2014 * NickelCityRuby 2014 * WindyCityRails 2014 * Ruby DCamp * GoGaRuCo - Golden Gate Ruby Conference * GoRuCo * MountainWestRuby * Scottish Ruby Conference * RubyConf Taiwan 2014 (not derived from this policy) * RubyConf Philippines 2014 (not derived from this policy) * Big Ruby * Rocky Mountain Ruby * Rails Rumble 2013 Perl conferences * French Perl Workshop 2013 * Frozen Perl 2011 * Mojoconf 2014 * YAPC 2011 * YAPC 2012 * YAPC 2013 * YAPC 2014 Other language or project-specific free and open source software conferences * PGCon 2011 (Postgres) * Desktop Summit 2011 * Postgres Open 2012 * GUADEC 2012 * Akademy 2012 * OpenNMS User Conference Europe 2013 * X.Org Developer's Conference 2013 & later * PNWScala * NodeConf (scroll down to bottom) * CakeFest: The CakePHP Conference * PuppetConf, Puppet Camps and other Puppet Labs events * State of the Map US (OpenStreetMap) * d3.unconf * Scala.io * DockerCon and all other Docker Inc events * Clojure Conj * Lambda Jam * Erlang Factory events * Erlang User Conference 2014 * Lone Star PHP 2014 * PloneConf * EuroClojure 2014 * Django Weekend Cardiff * JSist Java developers conference Wikimedia and Wiki Conferences * All Wikimedia Foundation technical events * Wikimania 2012 * Wikimania 2013 Software Development Conferences * Code PaLOUsa * codefront.io * CodeMash * Devsigner (derived from OpenSourceBridge policy) * Distill 2014 (not derived from this policy) * FlowCon 2013 (not derived from this policy) * Game Developers Conference (derived from OpenSourceBridge policy) * Google IO (acknowledges Geek Feminism, as well as other groups) * JSFoo 2014 (derived from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * kod.io (acknowledged as derived from the Ada Initiative) * Meta Refresh 2014 (derived from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * RootConf 2014 (from PyCon's policy which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * Software Carpentry * All USENIX conferences (see section 8) (not derived from this policy but strong and specific) * The Web Conference at Penn State (derived from DrupalCon Austin's Code of Conduct ) * SkiPHP Conference (PHP) * Brisbane 2014 (devops) (from PyCon's policy, which is in turn derived from Geek Feminism) * HTML5 Developers Conference (not derived from this policy) * Flossie 2013 (open source and women) (not derived from this policy) * d3.unconf (software) * We Code Unconference * Berlin Buzzwords 2014 (open source) Technical Conferences * Strange Loop * All ACM SIGPLAN conferences (see also this explanation) * New Game 2011 Conference * Open Video Conference 2011 * QCon San Francisco * M3AAWG (not derived from this policy) * GPU Technology Conference * CascadiaIT 2013 * TechCrunch (starting October 2013) * IndieWebCamp * All IETF meetings and mailing lists * NJ Programming Languages and Systems Seminar * ALIFE 14 * cf.Objective() (starting May 2013) * self.conference, Detroit, MI * Grace Hopper Celebration (starting 2014) * EclipseCon NA * !!Con (pronounced "bang bang con") * MacIT code of conduct (part of Macworld | iWorld Expo) * RIPE Meetings * Span conference (London software scaling conference) * NERD Summit * Interop NY independent technology conference and expo NYC * The Fifth Elephant Data Analytics Conference * Triangle Open Data Day Computer Security and Hacker Conferences * Hackers on Planet Earth (HOPE) X * BruCON Policy removed as of February 2013 * DeepSec * Chaos Communications Congress (CCC) (not derived from this policy; see incidents from 28 & 29) * Alt-S Open IT Security Conference (in Dutch) * CryptoParty SF (Page no longer reachable) * OHM (Observe Hack Make) * Black Hat * NullCon * TrustyCon Speculative Fiction and Fandom Conventions See: Conference anti-harassment/Adoption/SFF for the list of SFF cons that have adopted policies. Libtech, Library, and Archive Conferences * Access Conference * All ALA (American Library Association) conferences * code4lib * Digital Library Federation Forum * Electronic Resources & Libraries (not derived from this policy) * Evergreen events * Information Today conferences (Computers in Libraries, Internet Librarian, etc.) * Library Instruction West * Library Publishing Forum (not derived from this policy) * Ontario Library Association * Open Repositories * Radical Librarians Collective (not derived from this policy) * SLA (Special Libraries Association) (not derived from this policy) * Society of American Archivists Humanities Conferences * GLAMcamp US * OpenGLAM US Launch (includes exemption for on-topic material such as works of art and history) * Ada Lovelace: An Interdisciplinary Conference Celebrating her Achievements and Legacy * Annual Digital Humanities conferences * Popular Culture Association/American Culture Association (not derived from this policy) Scientific and Academic Conferences * International Particle Accelerator Conference 2014 * Entomology 2013 * Science Online (but see harassment by a Science Online founder) * North American Chapter of the Association for Computational Linguistics (starting 2014) * Australian Institute of Physics Congress 2014 * Sloan Sports Analytic Conference (not derived from this policy) Skeptic and Science-Related Conferences * List of Skeptic and science related conferences with anti-harassment policies Found on that site: * Atheist Alliance International * American Atheists 2014 National Convention * Humanists of Florida * Skepticon 7 * Women in Secularism 3 (2014) Not found on other site: * Humanists of Minnesota * Florida Secular Rally 2014 * LogiCon 2014 * Minnesota Atheists * The Winnipeg Skeptics Hackathons * Hack for Western Mass 2014 * HackTheHearst * Monitorama 2014 Other Geek-related Conferences * eyeo festival * Secular Students Alliance Conference (not derived from this policy but very cool!) * Quantified Self Conference * National Association of Rocketry Annual Meet 56 * FemCamp (conference web site) * SecondConf 2013 * Pikes Peak Writers Conference Makerspaces/Hackerspaces/Community Workshops * Seattle Attic * Dames Making Games * Double Union a hacker/maker space for women in San Francisco, CA * Flux makerspace in Portland, OR * Hobart Hackerspace hackerspace in New Town, Tasmania (not derived from this policy) * HSBNE space in Eagle Farm, QLD, Australia (not derived from this policy but refers to it) * I3 Detroit hackerspace in Detroit, MI (not derived from this policy) * MakeHackVoid * Makerspace Urbana makerspace in Urbana-Champaign, (not derived from this policy) * Milwaukee Makerspace in Milwaukee , WI * Noisebridge * Pumping Station:One in Chicago IL * Radiona Makerspace makerspace in Zagreb, Croatia (not derived from this policy) * SLO Makerspace makerspace in San Luis Obispo, CA (not derived from this policy) * Triple Cities Makerspace makerspace in Johnson City, NY Live-Action Roleplaying Games * Witchwood Roleplaying * Covenant LARP Meetups and User Groups * BetaNYC Code for America's NYC Brigade: civic technology and open government * Chicago-sf.org speculative fiction and fantasy Meetup and Facebook group in Chicagoland area (not derived from this policy) * Chicago Nerds Social Club (not derived from this policy) * Code Boss Meetup Group * Code for Charlotte Charlotte Brigade for Code for America * Computer Anonymous * CryptoParty introduces practical cryptography to the general public * DC Dragon Boat Club * GDG Manchester, NH Google Developer Group * GDC Morgantown Google Developers Group * Open Data Ireland/Open Knowledge Ireland * Portland Python User Group * PubStandards Dublin * PySprings * Refactor::Chicago Meetup Group * SFBitCoinDevs * Tampa Ruby Brigade * Taipei Language Café * Toronto Debating Society * Triangle Linux Users Group * up.front up.front software development * whysecurity * Yammer Hack Night Coworking Spaces * Bento Miso Collaborative Workspace * CoworkBuffalo * Freeside Technology Spaces (workspace) Other Events *TEDxCanberra * MozCon Category:Harassment policy